


close to me, you are all of me

by jellycafes



Series: wlw remnant [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), anyway congrats to blake and yang for reuniting in ep10, beta? What beta, other rwby characs are just mentioned, set at the beginning of volume 8, yang centric bc i love lesbian yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellycafes/pseuds/jellycafes
Summary: Before Blake can walk up to the airship and leave, Yang places her prosthetic arm onto Blake's shoulder, the Faunus looking back at her with a soft little smile presented across her lips. Those honey eyes once again shone, brighter than the golden daylight, as they look back at Yang's own.What will I ever do without you?or:There's no protocol for any of this. They're separating once again. Yang doesn't know how to deal with it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: wlw remnant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198856
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	close to me, you are all of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seulpd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulpd/gifts).



> dedicated to jan and the silly little prompt of faers which i didnt get to write until now. hi jan i love you :3
> 
> it is currently *checks time* 2:38 am. idek if my sentences are coherent enough ToT
> 
> title from: star by loona

Huntsmen, huntresses, and their labyrinth lives. There is no way the path is merely a straight line; it's filled with unexpected tunnels and detours, spreading out seemingly endlessly. It's like floating on the ocean surface with no land in sight, directionless, all while the shattered moon and its broken silver reflection stare at you without mercy.

It's nothing but a tiring gamble.

Dreadfully so, Yang had witnessed how everything skyrocketed here: Jaune, Oscar, Ren, and her having to stray away from the group on a separate mission to Mantle, as the rest would make their way to Amity. Quite frankly, she didn't agree with the group having Amity as a main priority at the moment, as Mantle loudly cries out for them to help. But then, who knows if it might work, right? As a huntress, she should know that everything _isn't_ guaranteed, for grimm will attack in all angles possible. They had already surged this far confronted with nothing but uncertainty, so how is this any different?

But no matter how Yang looks at it, uncertainty can be pretty scary. It's like blindly clinging onto deceitful smoke as it slips through your fingers and dissolves in the air. 

With a blink, her eyes trailed onto Blake's direction, an unreadable mix of sadness and fear looming in those honey eyes.

_Blake._

For the longest time, Blake always lived in Yang's eyes and never left. For all those times, Blake had always shone _beautifully._ The world could be in complete calamity and she wouldn't notice.

She didn't want to be anywhere but Blake's side.

Alas, it's for all of Remnant, and they have to do what they're supposed to.

It once felt terrible to lose Blake, right after Beacon had crumbled and she was nowhere in sight, and now Yang will go through it _again._ That thought is acid that burns through her guts.

Right now, Yang sees them off to an airship as the Atlas climate stabs through skin, the pain of seeing Blake off remains unmatched. It strikes every nerve and every cell of her body, and her soul might leave anytime.

Before Blake can walk up to the airship and leave, Yang places her prosthetic arm onto Blake's shoulder, the Faunus looking back at her with a soft little smile presented across her lips. Those honey eyes once again shone, brighter than the golden daylight, as they look back at Yang's own. _What will I ever do without you?_

"Please take care." Yang mutters, her voice low, the amount of her care for Blake glowing clearly in those three syllables, like her dear life depended on it.

_I don't know when's the next time I get to see you again, so please, in all things you do, take good care of yourself._

Blake's cat ears lightly bend forward as she fondly takes Yang's hand on her own, and two hands encase her metal one with all the gentleness in the world.

"You too, Yang. You too." Blake breathes out.

Reluctantly, Blake takes a step back to the direction of the airship, and then two steps, then three… still holding onto Yang, as though struggling to let go.

Eventually, she does. And, although her nerves don't extend to the metal, the touch that linger seems to burn.

"Good luck with Amity!" Yang shouts while Blake can still hear, before she vanishes behind that metal sealed from the inside as they take off.

"Mantle needs you, guys!" Blake shouts back with a wave as the airship hovers before her, waiting for her to hop on.

 _"Yang, I love you!"_

A whirlwind blowing over Yang's ears.

Yang winced, afraid she was hearing things.

_Come on, Yang, stop. Stop that._

"Yang!"

Her eyes trailed onto Blake, her name pouring out from Blake's tongue sounding so natural, like she's for Yang and Yang only and no one else's.

"I said I love you!" Blake yells, loud, that everyone can hear. She then proceeds to hop onto the vehicle that's soon carrying them to Amity, away from Yang's sight, and Yang doesn't process a single thing.

Yang can only blink.

"I love you! I love you I love you I love you I love you!" Blake repeats obsessively, in a senseless babble, like she's used to saying it over and over again. Yang is hurled backwards, like the solid concrete ground hauled from under her. Yang is dizzy. 

What did she say?

What is she hearing right now?

Blake _loves her?_

Blake disappears from the ship as it begins closing, leaving Yang so dumbfounded, feet feeling like it was buried deep into the ground.

For a moment, it was so surreally fulfilling, now it leaves her so _empty,_ that for tomorrow and the next days, she'll be waking up without Blake. It's going to go on until things are done with. Until the uncontrollable time permits them to be together again.

Yang thinks it's hell.

**_"Yang, I love you!"_ **

It happened so fast, the words have gone over Yang's head, completely missing it.

 _Dear God,_ _Blake_. Yang had said, internally, the words straight through her heart like solid bullet, and Yang knows nothing about what to do.

It feels so foolish of her.

_I love you more. I love you more than you could ever tell._


End file.
